This invention relates to a game apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a game apparatus and method using a bouncing ball.
There are a wide variety of games in which balls or other objects are thrown or bounced toward a target, such as a basket or base. Such games typically provide entertainment and require varying degrees of skill and dexterity. When bounced, a spherical ball provides predictable action and requires a player to apply horizontal force to bounce the ball toward the target. Games in which balls are thrown or bounced toward a target also require a relatively large amount of space, and targets often lack the ability to collect or retain balls.